Trusting Love
by loserslikemedefygravity
Summary: When Blaine couldn't trust himself with his feelings in fear of losing Kurt, will it cost him what he'd been trying to avoid? Post 'BIOTA', pre 'Sexy', so not exactly canon. Heavy Klaine  obviously, haha . Rated T for some language and sexual intentions.
1. Chapter 1

"_Blaine, I'm sorry. You were right. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive when you said you wanted to date Rachel. I shouldn't have judged you like that, it's just-I'm sorry."_

"_Don't Kurt. I know how you feel. Clearly you don't like it when I'm having an identity crisis and if it doesn't please Kurt, we just can't have it, right?"_

"_Blaine, don't be like this! I'm trying to apologize to you! You were right, I was too harsh, but please, I'm sorry!"_

"_You know what the worst part is though? You're worse than Karofsky. Karofsky, he'll just openly bully you and rip you apart. You know it's coming. But you were supposed to be my best friend Kurt. And then you do the same thing, but it's worse because I never saw it coming. But you two are just the same. If it doesn't fit your agenda, it's awful and wrong and can't be allowed. You're just the same…"_

"…_Bla-…I…Ok. Fine. Well then if I'm the same as Karofsky, clearly our friendship is totally wrong. I'll just go then. I'll leave you alone from now on."_

Nearly a week had passed since the incident in Lima Bean and Kurt still wasn't returning Blaine's phone calls. He texted constantly, trying to start up a conversation and possibly lead to an apology while avoiding any awkwardness. He was failing miserably. In the first few days, the texts had been earnest attempts to apologize.

"_Hey Kurt, can we talk?"_

"_Listen, I really want to talk about what happened. Can we meet for coffee or something?"_

"_Kurt, please, I really need to talk to you."_

Of course Kurt would never come right out and say he was still furious with Blaine, and for good reason. Blaine really screwed up. After running the argument through his head a couple hundred times, he realized how much of an ass he had been. Not only had he compared Kurt to the one thing that caused the most pain in the younger boy's life, he'd yelled at him, explaining in vicious detail how he was so much worse than the monster. He felt terrible about the situation and, normally when he screwed up and hurt Kurt (first Jeremiah, then Rachel), Kurt took it in stride and pretended he was fine. Blaine always felt the guilt nipping at his insides in these instances but he at least had Kurt's fake smile to help pretend everything was ok. But this time he had gone too far, and it was very plainly obvious as Kurt was barely speaking to him. Kurt would never be rude, so he answered Blaine's messages almost every time, but each message was clipped, formal, and brief, as if Kurt was speaking to someone he'd only interacted with once or twice, not his best friend. His replies always consisted of not more than:

"_Sorry, a little busy."_

"_Can't, got a ton of homework."_

Now the week pressed on and being away from Kurt was eating Blaine alive. He needed things to go back to the way they were before. Kurt was incredible, smart, funny, and so much fun to hang out with, so gorgeous-

Blaine stopped himself there. 'No.' he thought, 'Don't go there.' It was true, Blaine had always felt an attraction to Kurt but he brushed it off and promised himself that trying to force a relationship on Kurt right now was the worst possible thing for the fragile boy. Blaine was determined to be there for Kurt and therefore squashed any romantic interest he had in him early on. Of course there were moments when the feelings would creep back in, burning his cheeks and squeezing his chest: the day he and Kurt sang Cold Outside together, at Rachel's party, dancing so adorably silly next to his brother, and just when they sat in the coffee shop, moments when Blaine would glance up and catch Kurt watching him, the tiniest smile dusted on his lips-his perfect lips…but every time Blaine's mind wandered and he imagined how those gorgeous, pink lips would feel against his, he'd pinch himself mentally and give himself and good 'Shut up and stop thinking like that.'

As it turned out, the time away from Kurt, although Blaine had originally thought it possibly help him get over his feelings for the counter-tenor, made things worse. Not filling his conscious hours with quality Kurt time, the pale boy was invading Blaine's dreams, at night when he slept and during the day when his mind wandered. He would reminisce on the beginning of their friendship, when everything was so perfect and simple, or else fantasize about how much he wanted them to be.

It was getting out of hand. He needed Kurt back, and he needed him back now. He couldn't handle losing him in any sense. Even if his dreams of them someday acting on their feelings were never to be, Kurt was the greatest friend he'd ever had and he refused to lose that as well.

Blaine sat up in bed, withdrawing from his thoughts, trying to push the images of the gorgeous boy to the back of his mind, however quite unsuccessfully. He sighed and checked the clock on his bedside table. 11:30 in the morning. 'Saturday…' he thought smiling. He turned away but froze, a slight panic coming over him. 'Saturday…the 19th?' He dug his I-Phone out of the tangle of sheets and checked the date. Saturday the 19th it was. That evening was the night of the seasonal Dalton house party. It was the boys' way of welcoming in each new season (spring this time)…getting drunk, dancing stupidly and making out with the girls they invited (and occasionally each other). Obviously the event was not a school function or it would have been terminated immediately. No, every season, one of the boys from school hosted, most often a Warbler. This time the party was scheduled for Wes's house as his parents were off to California for the weekend for Wes's aunt's wedding.

Blaine wondered briefly if Kurt would be going. Of course he would be. Everyone in school was going to be there. For a moment, he felt extremely guilty. Blaine was Kurt's closest friend at Dalton. Of course he was friendly with the other boys but he had never really hung out with any of them. And considering he and Kurt weren't talking, he wondered how uncomfortable Kurt would be at the party, considering he would most likely be standing alone with no one to mingle with all night. Blaine felt the utmost sympathy for Kurt and wished he'd just accept Blaine's apology.

That night, though, it was made clear that Blaine's sympathy was wasted.


	2. Chapter 2

Although the party had started at 8, Blaine recently had made it a rule for himself (of course not inspired by Kurt…of course not) to show up fashionably late to big events such as this. The dramatic entrance gave you an aura of interest for the rest of the evening. When Blaine pulled up to his friend's house at 8:30, the party was in full swing. Stepping out of his car and walking towards the front porch, Blaine could already hear very poorly done, drunken renditions of Journey blaring from Wes's karaoke machine and the cackles of the already tipsy girls from the neighboring schools. At the front door, Blaine motioned to ring the doorbell but the door swung open before he could. Wes stood in the doorway looking like a puppy, his eyes wide and a ridiculous grin smeared on his face. His girlfriend, Natalie, hung onto his waist and Blaine didn't doubt it was to keep her from toppling over. The girl was giggling manically and hiccupping every few seconds.

"HEEEEY buddy!" Wes bellowed, dragging Blaine into the house by the front of his shirt. Blaine had opted for something subtle but appealing for the event. He chose a dark maroon button down that cuffed at this elbows (he'd intentionally left the top few buttons undone) and fitted jeans. He'd been trying to come up with any way to hold Kurt's attention for even a second, long enough for him to spit out the apology he'd been working on all day.

"Hey Wes," Blaine said smiling, but his eyes already searched the mass of bodies huddled and thumping in rhythm on the makeshift dance-floor. "Um, you haven't seen Kurt yet, have you?"

Wes raised his eyebrows knowingly, a gesture Blaine ignored. Finally, the smirk on his friend's face faded a little as he said "Nah, I haven't seen him around yet. But that doesn't mean anything; people have been coming in and out for a while now."

Blaine nodded, trying to act non-chalet. He clapped Wes on the back before moving towards the crowd of people, hoping to catch a glimpse of Kurt somewhere. After a few moments of searching and weaving through the sweaty mass, he collided with his friend David.

"Hey Anderson!" David said, punching Blaine in the arm. Blaine smiled and repeated his inquiry of Kurt to his friend. David looked about to respond with a no when he, who was facing the karaoke machine at the front of the dance-floor, froze, his eyes wide and muttered "Um…found him…"

Blaine whipped around as the crowd parted, cheering and applauding, and his jaw dropped. Kurt sauntered up to the microphone, accompanied by cat-calls and whistles by guys and girls throughout the room. Blaine realized how pathetic his attempt at an impressive outfit was compared to Kurt as his eyes traveled up and down the ensemble. Kurt wore black skin-tight jeans, ripped strategically to show off various pieces of the boy's pale, perfect skin. He wore a sparkly gold sleeveless t-shirt, tucked into the jeans and a fat white belt looped through the jeans. Blaine stared, mystified. He'd never noticed Kurt's softly defined arm muscles, or his perfectly flat stomach before. Blaine's affirmation that the boy was beautiful was doubled, if that was possible, before Blaine caught his mind running off again and quickly stopped himself, trying to forget the thought of that stomach pressed against his…

Blaine was pulled out of his trance and he stared intently as the music started and Kurt began to move. He seemed different to Blaine somehow…he exuded a confidence that wasn't purely a belief in himself but as though he wanted everyone to SEE he was confident and bold. It wasn't what Blaine was used to from the usually shy but snappy boy. The karaoke rendition of Avril Lavigne's 'What the Hell' blared through the speakers and Kurt opened his mouth, unleashing his flawless voice unto the screaming crowd.

Kurt glided across the little stage, flirting mercilessly with the crowd and specific members as well (some of the cutest, tallest boys in school), Blaine noticed with a hint of bitterness in his inner monologue. Kurt managed to rock the song, jumping in time with the right parts and whipping his hair in just the right moments, yet he remained graceful and, to Blaine's dismay, sexy. Kurt kept moving to the edge of the stage, reaching into the audience to caress a random Dalton boy or kiss an outstretched hand. Finally, Kurt reached into the crowd and grabbed the hand of a blonde boy, taller and more muscular than him. He pulled the boy onstage who Blaine quickly recognized as Liam, a boy from their French class whom had made no attempts to hide his dreamy gazes at Kurt when the small boy recited French verse.

Liam looked absolutely thrilled to be dancing onstage with Kurt. Kurt began to dance around and on Liam. He rocked their hips together, and grinded like Blaine had never thought possible of the usually composed boy. Blaine glared dangerously, frustrated with Kurt's shameless seduction of the other boy and furious at how much Liam seemed to enjoy it. As Kurt belted the last few notes and the song came to a close, the audience screamed, frenzied, as Liam grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him offstage, towards the back corner of the room where the refreshments were. Blaine followed, slightly dizzy but otherwise composed. He hid behind a couple close to the corner who were too enthralled with each other's tongues to notice Blaine standing a few inches from them, staring over their head.

Liam scampered to the back corner, Kurt in tow, and behind them a large group of guys followed, each staring hungrily at Kurt. A small circle formed, creating a type of barrier around him and soon the group was loud and crazy. They seemed to laugh at everything Kurt uttered and more than once a pair of boys would shove each other, fighting for the better view. Blaine could not make Kurt out of the small crowd at all anymore and he sighed in defeat.' So much for cornering Kurt and getting an apology out' Blaine thought jealously.

Just as Blaine was about to give up and move along, another laugh erupted from the crowd, but this one seemed to be in response to something exciting and unexpected, not the normal chuckle produced when Kurt made a snappy joke. Blaine couldn't stand this. He had to know what was going on. He pushed his way into the crowd and pushed boys aside, forcing his way to the front of the group. Once he made his way to a break in the jumble of boys, his jaw dropped again.

Kurt stood, backed into the corner, his hands pressed against the wall, and Liam stood in front of him, holding the pale boy's face in his hands. Their lips were connected...

Blaine watched Liam slobbering stupidly all over Kurt's perfect, pink mouth. Something in his stomach seemed to disintegrate and he felt a literal ache in his chest. He breathed in sharply as he watched Liam aggressively move his mouth over Kurt's. Then came the anger. His whole body seemed to warm at the core until he felt all of him was burning and his hands tensed, desperately wanting to reach out and hit the closest object.

But no. That would only make it worse. He knew that if Kurt saw him acting like this, it would ruin everything he'd been working for. But he couldn't watch this anymore. His hands were still clenched into fists and his heart was cracking and he knew he needed to get away from the scene. He tore his eyes away from the couple but as he turned to go, he heard Kurt's little voice as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Liam, stop, stop." He laughed nervously, his voice faltering slightly.

Liam laughed in return, not listening to Kurt, and forced his mouth back onto Kurt's. Blaine turned back, confused.

Kurt physically tried to push Liam off now, but the older boy was much bigger and Kurt's small shove didn't seem to phase him.

"Liam, get off!" he whimpered, trying to squeeze out of the corner he was backed into.

Liam laughed again and looked Kurt intently in the eyes.

"Be quiet." He chuckled darkly and grabbed Kurt again, shoving him against the wall and crushing himself against the small boy, their chests pressed together and Liam rocked his hips into Kurt's. The drunken boys in the watching group laughed obnoxiously, none trying to help.

Kurt squirmed and tried to pull away, gasping, but Liam was now holding Kurt with all his strength and the defenseless boy couldn't budge. Kurt moaned, struggling, not in ecstasy but desperation, that of which no one seemed to notice or care about.

Blaine watched this, his mouth agape, and at Liam's last words and Kurt's ignored attempts to escape and pleas for help, the anger was re-awakened in him. He started forward and grabbed Liam's shoulder, gripping tightly and pulling with all his might, ripping the large boy out of the kiss. Liam looked around at Blaine, first confused and then annoyed.

"He said stop." Blaine glared dangerously at Liam, his anger making his head throb. He noticed out of his peripheral vision that Kurt had finally noticed him. The little boy gasped at the scene in front of him, his wide eyes locked on Blaine.

Liam observed Blaine for a moment. Finally, he laughed again and pushed Blaine backwards. "Shut up, man." He muttered, sliding his mouth back on Kurt, who tried to back farther into the corner in a useless attempt at escape. Blaine stared as Liam moved his mouth over Kurt's, his tongue sliding along Kurt's lips and in his mouth, his hand running up Kurt's thighs and under his shirt, Kurt whimpering all the while. Finally, without thinking, Blaine stormed back to Liam and violently grabbed the large boy by both his shoulders, yanking him off Kurt and throwing him backwards. Liam stumbled back and looked up. Blaine turned on him, putting Kurt, still pressed up against the wall, behind him, hidden behind his large shoulders. He stared threateningly at the big blond giant, as if daring him to come back at him.

Now Liam looked not just annoyed but genuinely pissed off.

"What the fuck man?" he shouted. The slow song that had been playing was nearing the end, fading, quiet enough so that everyone on the dance floor heard Liam's shout and turned to stare.

"He said to get off. He tells you to back off, you do it. Got it?" Blaine continued to glare, his eyes positively aflame with hatred.

"I'll do what the hell I want with him!" Liam shouted.

"Wanna bet?" Blaine retorted, his voice shaking with fury. He felt the loathing seeping from Liam in that moment and everyone fell silent, intent on the tense scene. Blaine paid no attention to the others, aware only of Kurt, trembling behind him, and keeping him far away from the angry boy breathing heavily in front of him.

In a split second, a vicious shout had erupted from Liam and he moved toward Blaine. In a flash, his fist connected with Blaine's cheek. A few of the girls shrieked and Kurt cried out "Blaine!" behind him, fear obvious in his shaky voice.

Blaine straightened up, in time for Liam to swing again, but this time was ready and punched Liam square in the jaw, throwing him off balance before his fist could make contact again. Liam stumbled and moved towards Blaine again, but Nick and Malcolm, two other Warblers, came up behind him fast and grabbed his arms, holding him back. He struggled for a moment but when they didn't release him, he finally stopped and turned to stare at Blaine. He glared and shook the other boys off.

"Fuck you, asshole," he spat and stormed off in the opposite direction. Everyone watched him go before turning back to Blaine who stared angrily in the direction Liam had just retreated in.

As his breathing slowed and his anger retreated, Blaine became more aware of his surroundings and heard Kurt breathing shakily behind him. He turned at looked his shoulder at the smaller boy. Their eyes met and Kurt inhaled sharply. Blaine took him in, beautiful even while petrified and all his repressed feelings poured into him at once, grabbing his heart and wringing it violently. He was very aware of the pain etched in his own face as he studied his old friend and love, but for once, didn't care. Finally he looked away, feeling the twitch of tears threatening and marched out of the room towards the front door, the crowd clearing a path for him without saying a word.

As he moved away, he heard Kurt weakly call out "Blaine…Blaine, wait!"

But he kept moving, knowing he couldn't talk to Kurt in the state he was in and especially with all those people staring.

Blaine yanked the front door open, feeling all the eyes boring into his back, and slammed the door behind him without a glance back.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine moved right to his car but as he started to unlock the door, he realized his hands were still trembling and he shook slightly, breathing sharply, trying to hold in the tears stinging his eyelids. He was in no state to drive. He knew better than to try to get behind the wheel when he could barely breathe normally. In frustration he shoved his keys back into his pocket and kicked the tire of the car.

He knew he couldn't go back into the party. That wasn't an option, not with Kurt there. He started walking down the familiar sidewalk, not sure where he was going, but just needing to walk. After about a five minute's walk he realized he couldn't fight the tears anymore and fell onto a park bench. He sat there and cried openly, letting the week's pent-up frustration and the anxiety he felt over the fight and losing Kurt pour out, letting the silent tears roll down his cheeks and pressing his forehead against his fists.

How could this have happened? Kurt was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He meant everything. He was everything that ran through Blaine's mind and everything he'd ever hoped for. He made it feel like everything would be alright, made Blaine's heart feel physically lighter and warmer whenever he smiled. How had he let himself screw it up this bad? He knew he was in love with Kurt, and Kurt was in love with him, but he refused to accept it, not because, he realized, he wanted to be a good mentor or whatever crap excuse he'd come up with in the first place. He distanced himself from Kurt romantically because he was terrified of pursuing a relationship with the boy he was so in love with. He had never been anyone's boyfriend and he had no idea how to do romance right. And he couldn't mess it up with this one…not this one. While denying himself the one he truly loved, he tried to distract himself with the unattainable. Something in the back of his mind had told him it would never happen with Jeremiah, and he was ok with that. But Jeremiah was just an excuse to avoid his feelings for Kurt. And Rachel…well with Rachel, he'd been desperate for an excuse (and drunk). He needed any reason not to be with Kurt because he was petrified of trying, doing something horribly wrong, and losing him forever. Yet his attempts to avoid this ended in the same fate anyway. He wondered fleetingly why he'd been given Kurt for the time, only to lose him no matter what he did. Why couldn't he have the one he loved? Why did he have to be so afraid of love?

"Blaine?"

Blaine jumped, nearly falling off the bench, and when he regained balance he looked up and gasped again. Kurt stood a few feet away from the bench, holding a black leather jacket around himself, shivering slightly. Blaine had barely noticed the late winter/early spring chill that still hung in the night air when he'd left the house, his mind far away on the porcelain boy. He'd barely noticed anything in the instant, but now, sitting a few feet away from the boy he loved so much, everything become frighteningly clear and sharp. He remembered the tears on his face and ducked his head quickly, trying to swipe them away, but knowing it was too late to hide them. Blaine looked up to see Kurt watching him, his brow furrowed and a slight frown on his face, like he was thinking hard.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Blaine just stared, not knowing what he should say. When nothing coherent formed in his mind, he just uttered "Yea?"

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked, studying Blaine, still looking slightly confused.

"I…Yea. Yea, I'm fine," he answered, turning away.

He stared out at the deserted road and felt Kurt's gaze on him. After a moment he saw Kurt sigh move forward, moving to sit beside Blaine on the metal bench, their shoulders touching.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered after a minute.

"For what?"

"Well...I…you saved me back there. Liam was pretty wasted and if you hadn't shown up…just, thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

Another moment of silence. Kurt stared at his hands and Blaine looked out into the darkness, past the little circle of light the overhead street lamp provided.

"Why'd you do it though?" Kurt asked finally, turning to look at Blaine.

Blaine looked up, confused. What kind of a question was that? Why WOULDN'T he do it?

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you pull him off me? Why didn't you just let him?"

Blaine furrowed his brow, turning to stare into his favorite blue eyes.

"Because, Kurt. I won't let anyone do that. Not to you."

Kurt breathed in sharply, gazing back into Blaine's eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it. His head tilted then, looking curiously at something on Blaine's face. He smiled slightly to himself.

"Well you're bruising up quite nicely. That's a nasty cut," he murmured, touching Blaine's chin and tilting his head up to look better at the fresh scrape on his cheek and the black blue bruise blooming under his eye. Kurt reached up and wiped a little blood off Blaine's cheek with his thumb. Blaine just watched him, trying to take in every second, realizing how much he'd missed the soft structure of Kurt's face, his exquisitely pale skin, his striking baby blues. Blaine reached up then, taking Kurt's hand from his cheek and entwining his fingers with the pale delicate ones.

Kurt froze and looked at Blaine, his mouth slightly open.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine said, referring to the beaten left half of his face. "I honestly thought I was gonna hit him even before I heard you tell him to get off."

"Why?" Kurt asked in a small voice, eyes still wide.

"Why do you think, Kurt? Why would I want to hit him when I walk over and see him practically eating your face off?"

Kurt shuddered subconsciously but watched Blaine still, confused.

Blaine sighed, closed his eyes and worked up as much courage as he could. He breathed in deeply and opened his eyes, staring intensely into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, I owe you an apology. I've been trying to do this for a week now, but that's not the point. The point is, I was a total asshole to you when you tried to apologize and own up to what happened. I completely shut you out and I'm so sorry. Everything I said…none of it was true. I was angry and making crap up but…Kurt, I realized something. This week, away from you, I was lonelier than ever. I missed you so much. And…and all that crap I fed you about taking things slow because I wanted to be friends…It was crap, Kurt. I…I'm…I love you. I love you, damn it. And I've been so afraid of telling you this because I'm scared to ruin this. You're everything I've ever wanted and I don't know how to a relationship at all and if I screw up….I can't lose you. I just can't stand to lose you. And I'm so scared I'll do something to ruin this and I..I love you Kurt. I just don't trust myself to love you right."

He finished, breathing slightly heavier, winded, but otherwise feeling lighter than he'd been in a week, finally speaking everything that'd been haunting him. He had finished the speech staring at his and Kurt's hands, clasped together on his knee. When Kurt said nothing, Blaine looked up, afraid of Kurt's reaction.

Kurt stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. After a moment, his mouth melted into a glorious smile and he even chuckled out loud a little. Blaine gazed at him, desperate for some response. Kurt just smiled and held Blaine's gaze, their eyes held together unbreakably.

"I trust you."

Kurt whispered, watching the other boy. Blaine gaped and suddenly, all his emotions and desires and everything flooded back into him. He watched Kurt who still smiled brightly, and his affirmation that Kurt was the only thing that mattered, everything in the world was branded into his heart again. He couldn't contain it anymore.

Not breaking their gaze, he leaned forward, and stopped suddenly, his face an inch from Kurt's.

Kurt smile had disappeared. He stared back into Blaine's eyes, his breathing picking up pace every moment.

They sat in that position, their faces centimeters apart, their hot breath mixing, staring in each other's eyes.

"W…why'd you stop?" Kurt breathed, tasting Blaine's hot breath on his lips.

"Kurt…if we're going to do this…I want to do it right. I want to do this on your terms. I only want this if you do too…"

Kurt inhaled, staring into the fiery hazel eyes. He leaned in quickly then, and pressed his lips against Blaine's.

It was glorious. Not in any way how he'd imagined their first kiss; in his mind, it had been planned for, prepared for, and there was music, beautiful music, and well, cliché as it was, fireworks. But this kiss, this unexpected, intense kiss, Blaine's eyes still stinging from his earlier tears, his cheek throbbing, the both of them shivering in the cold and silence, barely able to see in front of them with only the light of the street lamp directly overhead…it was perfect.

Blaine deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Kurt's, desperate for them to be as close as possible. He reached around Kurt's shoulder and ran his fingers into the small boy's sandy hair, grabbing and holding a tangle of locks. Kurt reached up with his free hand and held Blaine's face, holding Blaine against him as they kissed faster now, more passionately.

It was everything Blaine had ever wanted. The one thing he'd always desired but denied himself, too scared to take the chance. In that moment, entwined with the boy he loved he felt nothing but happiness-pure, irrevocable happiness.

After a moment, the boys seemed to remember they need to breathe and mutually broke the kiss. Kurt slid his hand down the Blaine's shoulder as Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's. Both shut their eyes, breathing heavily and holding each other, their breath mingling again.

"I love you." Kurt breathed.

"I love you too."

As they caught their breath, Blaine untwined his fingers from Kurt's fingers and hair and pulled the small boy into him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt wrapped his arms Blaine's neck and rested his chin in Blaine's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's hair, eyes shut, inhaling, breathing in his lover and realizing, for once, it had worked out perfectly. Kurt was his and he was Kurt's and they were imperfectly perfect in every way. Maybe he didn't need to be so afraid of love…maybe he could trust himself to be everything to someone…maybe he could trust himself with love.


End file.
